


L’artista in detenzione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Diciotto e Trunks si conoscono finendo insieme in detenzione al liceo, e si danno appuntamento lì regolarmente





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCJ1GdDodBc.

L’artista in detenzione

 

Diciotto si appoggiò alla parete della classe e si portò la sigaretta alle labbra, inspirò il sapore di nicotina e chiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo di piacere. Il suono della campanella risuonò nel corridoio, la giovane socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide. Osservò i suoi coetanei correre alcuni verso gli armadietti e altri verso le aule, scrollò le spalle e vide il corridoio svuotarsi. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondi e appoggiò il capo contro la parete.

“Miss Diciotto. Lei sta fumando!” sentì gridare a una voce stridula. Abbassò la sigaretta e volse lo sguardo nella direzione da cui veniva la voce.

“Lei è in un bel guaio. Oggi finirà in detenzione e se verrà scoperta a farlo di nuovo, sarà espulsa!” urlò una donna tarchiata.

Diciotto la guardò, gli occhiali sottili tenuti allacciati alla testa da una catenina d’oro, le labbra sottili della donna, il viso solcato da rughe sottili e i capelli grigi acconciati in uno disordinato chignon sul capo. Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

< Scocciatrice > pensò, pestando la sigaretta sotto lo stivaletto.

“Ed ora fili immediatamente nella sua classe, prima di portarmi a decidere di farla stare una settimana in detenzione, invece che solo oggi” sibilò la preside.

“Sì, Miss Murple” borbottò Diciotto, allontanandosi.

 

********

 

Diciotto guardò un giovane intento a colorare in fondo alla classe, c’era un ragazzo di colore che lanciava una pallina di carta contro la parete e la riprendeva. Si voltò e guardò davanti a sé, il professore era intento a leggere. Appoggiò i gomiti sul banco e sospirò pesantemente, appoggiò il mento sulle mani e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Che noia > pensò. Alzò e abbassò i piedi, sbadigliò rumorosamente e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi. Si voltò e vide entrare un ragazzo, aveva i corti capelli color glicine e le labbra piegate in un sorriso. Il ragazzo si sedette al suo fianco e appoggiò la borsa sul banco, la aprì e ne estrasse dei quaderni.

“Lo sai che qui alla fine non si fa davvero recupero?” domandò la ragazza.

“Sì, ma io voglio finire i compiti per domani. Ed inoltre, così posso disegnare” spiegò il giovane.

Diciotto inarcò un sopracciglio dorato.

“Com’è che sei finito in detenzione?” chiese.

Trunks si voltò verso di lei, chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

“Non ascoltavo la lezione… ed è già la settima volta che succede in una settimana” spiegò.

Diciotto si mise una mano in tasca e tastò una sigaretta.

“Troppo intelligente per seguire?” chiese.

“No, stavo disegnando” rispose Trunks.

“Ah, artista fallito” borbottò la ragazza. Piegò di lato il capo e sbuffò. “Fammi vedere uno dei tuoi pastrocchi” brontolò.

“Posso disegnare te, in cambio? Però ti prego, non mi disturbare mentre sto lavorando” la supplicò Trunks.

“Va bene” disse Diciotto.

Trunks le sorrise e la giovane si mise le cuffie dell’i-pod, facendolo partire.

 

*****

 

Diciotto spense l’i-pod, mentre la campanella suonava.

“Finalmente quest’incubo è finito” borbottò. Guardò il professore piegare il giornale e alzarsi.

“Io ho finito il disegno, nel frattempo” disse Trunks.

“Vediamo il capolavoro” disse ironica Diciotto. Il giovane le porse il quaderno su cui aveva fatto la raffigurazione, Diciotto si mosse di scatto in avanti, facendo cadere le cuffiette e le uscì un basso fischio.

“Wow” sussurrò.

“Sinceramente penso che avrei potuto fare di meglio. Oh, io mi chiamo Trunks Briefs. Sono felice di averti conosciuta” disse Trunks.

“Io sono Diciotto Lapislazzuli. Senti, possiamo vederci domani, così ritenti. In cambio mi daresti quel disegno?” chiese la ragazza.

Trunks le sorrise.

“Certo, allora a domani. Di fronte all’aula di detenzione” sussurrò.

 

*********

 

“Ormai sono tre settimane che ci vediamo tutti i giorni. Starai iniziando a bruciarli i miei disegni” disse Trunks.

“In realtà li sto impilando in una carpetta. Però sai, se mi dovessero espellere, non ci vedremmo più… e lo stesso vale per te. Vedi di rigare dritto” lo rimproverò Diciotto.

Trunsk ridacchiò e alzò le mani, camminando al suo fianco nel corridoio.

“Stai serena. Ormai disegnare senza la mia musa non ha lo stesso piacere” ammise, facendole l’occhiolino.

Diciotto sbuffò e volse il capo, nascondendo dietro i corti capelli biondi il rossore sulle sue gote.

“Come fai con il tuo problema col fumo?” le bisbigliò Trunks, sporgendosi in avanti.

Diciotto si guardò intorno, si sollevò rapidamente la manica della felpa e gli fece dare una sbirciata al cerotto alla nicotina sulla sua pelle pallida.

“Furbo” ammise Trunks.

Diciotto abbassò il capo e deglutì.

“Senti, magari potresti venire a casa mia a disegnare una di queste volte. Sono stufa d’incontrarti in questo posto puzzolente” borbottò.

“Potremmo anche studiare. Così i tuoi non diranno niente” disse Trunks.

“Bah, dimenticavo quanto sei perfettino. Va bene, però sappi che i miei non avrebbero detto niente comunque” borbottò Diciotto.

“Chissà se lo diranno quando t’inviterò fuori…” sussurrò Trunks. Si voltò e si allontanò correndo.

“Cos’hai detto?!” gridò Diciotto.

“Corro in classe” la salutò Trunks, muovendo anche la mano.


	2. Convivendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
> Songfic sul testo: https://www.angolotesti.it/traduzioni/C/traduzione_testo_canzone_tradotto_dreams_cranberries_464.html; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yam5uK6e-bQ&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR0vWl0qHFMqDlId3l1UXbpL_v6kV8HcOOKCN9Q6c4xowZ5LU6wztaOcKFw.  
> Prompt: The Cranberries - Dreams.

Convivendo

 

“Sei sicuro di voler andare all’università? Quando è finito quello schifo di liceo ti sei commosso” disse Diciotto, premendo un cerotto alla nicotina sulla spalla liscia.

Trunks si legò i capelli color glicine in un codino e le sorrise, raddrizzandosi gli occhi.

< Da quando c’è lei, la mia musa, la mia vita cambia ogni giorno. Nonostante inseguire i miei sogni mi porti a non avere mai un soldo, non è certo piatta o triste come sembra.

Tutto questo grazie a lei > pensò, intingendo il pennello nel color oro.

“Di solito non parli quando lavoro” disse.

Lapislazzuli si mise seduta su un letto disfatto, dalle coperte rosso fuoco e le accarezzò, con le unghie laccate di nero, con dipinti dei piccoli teschi.

“Scusami, lo so che ti da fastidio, ma… Di solito quando sei concentrato neanche tu mi racconti le cose. Ho supposto fosse come il via libera” disse, accavallando le gambe.

“Beh, non mi hai dato del perfettino, quindi potrei anche continuare il discorso, per premiarti” rispose. Entrambi ridacchiarono.

La luce del sole filtrava dalle ampie finestre della stanzetta che formava l’appartamento nel sottotetto.

< Lo so che mi sono sempre sentito soddisfatto della mia vita, ma con te lo sento che è tutto molto di più, meraviglioso e speciale > pensò.

Diciotto lo guardò dipingere i capelli del suo alter-ego sulla tela e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia.

“Sai, i miei non si curerebbero se andassi o no all’università. Lo sai come sono, probabilmente non si accorgerebbero neanche se me ne andassi all’altro mondo” disse, sfilandosi le scarpe.

Trunks corrugò la fronte.

“Tu minimizzi. Sono felice tu sia venuta a vivere con me, quei due… Chiamiamoli disgraziati…” sibilò.

Diciotto schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Alcolizzati e anche drogati, chiamiamoli così. Non possono essere tutti come i tuoi genitori…” disse secca.

< I suoi fanno finta di non sapere che il loro perfetto figlio frequenta con una come me, probabilmente pensano che io sia una poco di buono, ma mi accettano.

Soltanto che, da quando sono con te, ho visto un altro mondo. Come se fossi stata cieca e tu mi avessi aperto gli occhi per la prima volta a un modo completamente differente di essere > rifletté.

Osservò le pareti dipinte di blu scuro, negli angoli si era creata della condensa che aveva fatto tutt’uno con la nera fuliggine.

“… Anche se c’è qualcosa che mi piace dei tuoi genitori, nonostante apparentemente litighino, sono molto affiatati. Forse… Sai, ci frequentiamo da parecchio, viviamo persino insieme…”. < Non posso più ignorarlo, ora voglio qualcosa di più, mio artista in erba. Ti sto parlando apertamente, possiedi il mio cuore, perciò vedi di non ferirmi >.

Trunks pulì il pennello e passò a dipingere gli occhi del suo dipinto.

“Non sto per niente male al tuo fianco, sei più gentile di quanto sembri ad una prima occhiata… Ospitarti era il minimo” disse.

< Soprattutto quando ho visto tuo padre alzarti le mani. Quella volta ho rischiato seriamente di fare qualche sciocchezza, lo avrei fatto a pezzi. Non sopporto che nessuno ti tratti male > pensò.

“Tu, invece, sei gentile e comprensivo esattamente come sembri. All’inizio pensavo mi saresti venuto a noia, invece…”.

Diciotto si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse, gli si affiancò guardandolo negli occhi.

“Sei tutto per me. Meglio di quanto avrei mai pensato di trovare” disse secca.

Trunks arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Diciotto, io ti amo…” ammise.

“Hai capito al volo, anch’io” disse. Gli posò un bacio sulla guancia e lo vide arrossire. “Ora torno al mio posto, o non riuscirai più a finire”.

Sentì il giovane deglutire e ridacchiò, con gli occhi luminosi.

 

 


End file.
